Finalis Consilium
by xStarshinelove
Summary: What if Bella & Edward never met? What if he'd found love in the strawberry blonde Denali leader? Centered in Denali, Tanya & Edward spend their days in peace. When one Bella Swan joins their world the Cullens join their cousins to the north. Only, with so many of their kind together, will the Volturi leave them be? Or will they be drawn to action. The final battle begins...Now.


Quick story info.

If you haven't read my userprofile here are some of the basics for this fanfic.

 **1.** This fanfic is basically the storyline, in better depth, for  my Rpg of the same name. (WARNING: this is and will be MY interpretation of the way I see events unfolding in this storyline. The Rpg itself is and always will be affected by the choices and how the the members see the events occurring this is in no way the way they should follow the story.)

 **2.** This is a completely AU storyline,  & while there is some romance unlike the original twilight saga this is **NOT** primarily a romance story.

 **3.** This fanfic will be told from the perspective of one person, my role in the Rpg

 **4.** This isn't going to be short in the slightest. The quick write of the RPGs storyline is at least 3,000 words or more. So this will be much more lengthy. It will have ordinary moments and it will have action moments as well as a lot of tension I just hope you can follow along. ;)

 **5.** Any use of this fanfic for an Rpg is not allowed. If you drawl inspiration from it I would prefer to be informed as such beforehand. (This may be new to see and completely irrelevant to some of you fanfic readers but I find a lot of roleplayers use fanfics for ideas)

Anyways that's it for now, I hope you enjoy this ride!

Starshine

 **Chapter 1: Just a Spark**

Fire, screams, and red eyes everywhere. It had been such a long time since the death of Sasha and the child brother they never knew was theirs. Murdered for crimes that should have never been committed. Did she relish in her mother's death for her sins? _No_. Did she understand why it had been done? _Yes_. Did her heart not still break as they tore away her family? _Irrevocably_. Sasha had taken unto herself punishment for her acts but she remained forever their mother for her act of love. She had known what she had done, knew the consequences and had accepted them, but she had refused until her very last breath to let her coven be punished for her misdeed. Repeatedly Tanya found herself contemplating Sasha's reasoning. She had created an immortal child but was it out of sympathy towards it? Had she felt more loneliness within herself though she had daughters? Or had she simply grown tired of immortality and did so because... _No_ , she knew it could not be reason for it. The look of her mother's eyes spoke fear, heartbreak, and sorrow. She was taken she did not choose to leave. For that she and her sisters had grown to both despise and fear the terribly great coven that their world looked to for 'control', the Volturi and in effect became purists for the vampiric laws that had been set into place.

After that day things changed they were never the same again. They all felt the loss of Sasha, though Tanya felt it most deeply and to fill the void they began to seek comfort in the arms of men though they faced some difficulties. Even for a fully matured vampire or the most controlled it was difficult for them to resist the lure of the blood that pulsed through their companion males. As a result they would often end up killing their partners in the act which had earned them a rather interesting title among the mortals; Succubus, a demon who would seduce men before killing them. It mattered very little to them and at first the deaths were of no consequence. Only it turned out that not even their human flesh beside them or the essence that flowed from their veins dulled the ache inside and as time passed their hearts began to fill with remorse for killing them. For Tanya although the circumstances were much different they only served to remind her even more vividly of her mother's death. When the ache began to grow instead of lesson even as she lay with them it no longer felt like a suitable way to cope. So she spurned the company of mortal men but the loneliness never lifted and she began to ponder if there was a way for her to continue without it ending in death. At first she believed it to be her lack of feeding before engaging in intimacy that caused her loss of control so she attempted to quench her thirst beforehand. When that didn't work the idea clicked in her mind that it was the steady diet of human blood that made it so difficult and thus she attempted a different kind of diet which had provided fruitful results. Animal blood wasn't as appealing or as delectable as a human's but it took care of her nutritional needs and would suffice as a suitable alternative. Her sisters saw what kind of results it welcomed and enthusiastically followed suit.

They had become the first vampire coven to renounce their diet of human lifeblood and though it wasn't easy it was not difficult. They had worked to control their instincts and after a few centuries of the constant diet they had perfected their lifestyle and had been rewarded for their efforts as now framed by their blonde locks stared faces with eyes of golden amber instead of red. Their habits didn't change much and they continued seeking comfort in the arms of men without incident. But even they couldn't beat the pain apart and eventually secluded themselves away. They had chosen Denali. It was not crowded by humans, or short of meals. They could be free to some extent while keeping themselves hidden from the world. Though hidden the sisters would still indulge in pleasures of the flesh to try and alleviate some of their pain but they never hovered too closely to their homes or gave away their identities.

Time passed for many a year when their new home was descended upon. A pair, mates even Eleazar and Carmen encountered the sisters in peace. Carmen had found herself ill-suited to the traditional feeding habits of their kind and found the _vegetarian_ lifestyle they had embraced to be favorable which Tanya was happy to explain. With ease Carmen picked up the alternative and though it was with some reluctance as did her mate. They grew closer and closer to the sisters and eventually they were welcomed them into their coven with Tanya taking her natural place as leader among them. In that welcome they built a second house close to the main one so that the two could have privacy or at least the appearance of it. Yes, Tanya had felt a closeness forming between her and her new coven mates, but somewhere she felt that no matter how close she could ever feel to them she would have no more sisters, no brothers, no mother. And as a result the ache in her chest sparked once more. It was with this that she could no longer find comfort in her human flings and the ache grew ever more. Her sisters never quite gave up the role they had been given as succubus' and Tanya wouldn't control them and retain them from their endeavors but she no longer did so herself. The emptiness would never go away and she had begun to accept that and instead tried to find other means of keeping her mind occupied.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find her sister, Kate. The pair she had been recollecting time of had stationed themselves across from her in the doorway with worry on their faces as they looked on at the woman they had claimed as leader.

"Are you alright?" Questioned Kate. Her eyes searched for answers in Tanya's while she waited for her sister's response.

"I was just thinking of...some things." She finally replied. A forced smile graced her lips to indicate she'd rather not discuss it but she would be perfectly alright. She gestured to her coven mates of the same and they wearily turned giving her space.

Kate nodded at her answer not pressing the matter further. Her sister had been lost in her thoughts before ever since Sasha's death so it wasn't as though it was new to her. Though she had thought that her heart had healed a fragment of itself so that she could move on for sometime, but after they were joined by the pair bond she realized she had been wrong. "You should feed it's been too long hasn't it?" She inquired not needing to know her sister's answer to know her statement was moved her head almost mechanically mimicking her sisters motion before she began to step away from her room it had been too long. They didn't hunt for pleasure merely sustenance and they chose their prey carefully. Denali was a national forest and was filled with endangered species as much as it was meal choices. They would simply act as population control to help keep the ecosystem in balance a sort of service that at least gave the idea of a payment for their use of the land. Yes Denali was perfect for them.

Tanya moved her head almost mechanically mimicking her sisters motion before she began to step away from her room. It had been too long.

She exited their home in a swift movement and took to the snow the ice of the brisk air danced on her skin but she could feel it not. For so long she was deprived of the simplicities that humans bore and eternity had felt unbearable in those moments but she had found something exceptional to give her a taste of what she had lost so long ago. She inhaled deeply bringing in the chilled air to her crystallized body and for a brief moment she felt _alive_.

She stopped after some time surveying the landscape and contemplating what the next meal should be when she heard something out of place. Something was amiss. She glanced to her left and then right at the places her coven had taken up beside her. They must have known it too and so they searched together. It wasn't uncommon for them to have visitors of their kind but it was still rare and their home would not be endangered by _anyone_.

They sped off in the direction that most called to their senses and reached out for any life with the abilities not zeroed in on one goal. Nothing but animals and the presence of the other vampires. They were close now standing atop a high rise hill as they looked down on the terrain to find a group of vampires invading their territory all at different spaces but one familiar presence was that of Stregoni's she had heard vivid enough descriptions of him from Eleazar when he and his mate had joined them. This was no coven it couldn't be. Her sisters looked to her concern written on their faces as they watched to group below but even though her senses were high she felt no threat.

Eleazar broke the silence with a whisper that could only be heard because of their proximity. "Stregoni. He wasn't like the other leaders of the Volturi. He may bear no threat at all or he may bring the wrath of the Volturi with him. Whatever the case may be I would recommend caution."

She observed them for a moment longer carefully considering his words but she soon quickly caught their banter and antics. They were a coven, but much more as well. It seemed to be a _family_. She relaxed a little allowing her sisters to do the same. It wasn't until one of their ' _guests_ ' began stalking one of the endangered species of the area that Tanya could not hold back any longer.

She looked to Kate nodding before speeding off to _greet_ the coven that had unknowingly entered their boundaries. Kate went for the hunter placing a hand upon him before he could spring and Tanya stood between her sister and the rest of the hunters' coven mates while the remainder of her own kept a leisure distance in case they were needed. When he turned to look at whom had placed a hand upon his shoulder she noticed the color of his eyes, though marred by thirst just as hers was, shimmered amber gold. She turned her own person to Stregoni while Kate stepped back to fall in line behind her.

"Stregoni, to what do we owe the... _pleasure_?" She inquired. She was not hostile but it wasn't exactly welcoming either. This being had once been a part of the Volturi hierarchy and would not be underestimated. His coven mates shifted from their defensive position but still had their golden eyes locked on her form and she knew it.

He straightened and took collected steps towards her and her sisters pressed closer to her in response. "It is simply Carlisle now actually. I have not been called that in a very long time. Not since I left the Volturi. To answer your question...We we're seeking a new location to set up roots for a spell."

Irina raised a speculative brow be for feeling the presence of Eleazar and Carmen behind her and Tanya could immediately tell that she had relaxed because of their closeness. Eleazar would never have allowed his mate so close if he had felt _Carlisle_ was a threat.

Tanya relaxed as well and saw his coven do the same as she took a step forward. Though her mind wavered through the thought her body did not. Extending her hand to him in greeting she gave a quick bow of her head. Not out of submission but of respect from one coven leader to another. "Well then Carlisle, welcome to Denali."

He had bowed his head in like and grasped her hand grateful that there was to be no trouble. "My thanks." He took in the sight of the coven before him vaguely recollecting the tale of three blonde sisters who had had a mother whom broke Volturi law and paid with her life. "Denali," he played with the name "I believe I have heard of you three before."

Tanya stiffened at the recognition fear sparking through her. Had she been wrong? She could hear the familiar ring of a sentence not finished and heard the implied ' _and your mother_ ' at the end of it. She reflexively but with slow grace removed her hand from his.

Irina sensed her sister's discomfort and defensively asked, "and what pray tell have you heard of us?"

A flash of apology crossed his liquid gold eyes and Tanya knew her assumptions had been correct. However the apology wasn't one of guilt but one of general concern over the loss of their mother head. She coughed halting the topics discussion and Irina fell back trusting her judgement. "Whatever it may have been is of little importance. I am Tanya," she moved to gesture to the rest of the coven "my sisters Kate and Irina and our coven mates Carmen and Eleazar."

Carlisle nodded in greeting before he introduced his family. "Pleasure to meet you all, Eleazar it's nice to see you again." He flashed a kind smile before moving along. "These are my children, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward."

His children made no effort to move but it was easy to tell who was who. They had each gave off subtle signs when their name was called and that was enough for her. That was until his son Edward, who had moved from his place on the other side of her coven to rejoin his family, took a step towards her with his hand outstretched much like she had for Carlisle. She took it without hesitation and raised her gaze from their joined hands to meet with his.

A bolt of lightening, something strange and foreign. It spread through her being igniting fires within her that had long since been doused. Her eyes lingered for a moment longer in wonder subtly searching his. His however did not waver she almost swore that she saw a smile pull at his lips before he spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tanya." He said warmly as he bowed to her.

Had she any breath to lose she could have sworn she'd lost it to his gesture. She was baffled at the strangeness of the moment and it took a bit for her to find her voice, "likewise."

He stepped back standing closer to Carlisle and the female he had yet to introduce. She knew everyone had sensed the difference in the atmosphere and she saw the smiles playing on the faces of both the final female, Carlisle and the bright grin that was spreading across the short one they had addressed as Alice's face. A moment later Edward had also let a crooked smile form on his lips too. They knew _something_.

Carlisle cleared his throat though the smile became a bit broader she couldn't tell if it was for what just happened or if it was because of the woman beside him. He placed a hand on the small of the woman's back and pulled her a fraction closer to his body before speaking again. "And this is my lovely wife, and mate, Esme."

The woman smiled warmly and bowed her head in a soft greeting "Pleasure to meet you."

"Well it's nice to meet you all" Tanya answered in like.

"Very much agreed. Our apologies for encroaching on your territory in our search for a new home" Remarked Carlisle.

"As long as you come in peace all is forgiven. We don't have many visitors in Denali, but you are welcome to stay as long as you like. It is peaceful here and the humans don't tread here often if at all. Targeting our endangered wildlife however is cautioned against. We try to help the ecosystem as best we can and helping those species to thrive is one way we assist." She said with a mischievous smile at Edward somewhat teasing him for his near mistake.

In realization he looked to her in mock atonement. "My apologies."

She nodded in response before turning away from the group. "I was just about to hunt myself, to those of your family whom find themselves thirsty they are welcome to join me and I can assist in providing more appropriate targets." She looked to her sister with reason and Kate bowed her head once knowingly.

"Those who will not be accompanying my sister in the hunt are welcome to join us at home if you so choose."

"You have our thanks, I do believe it would be good for my family to feed."

"Then I shall accompany to assist in explain—"

"That won't be necessary Irina. You may return home. All will be well fret not." Tanya spoke calmly.

Irina looked at her with worry behind her bright golden eyes for a moment before Kate rested her hand on her. "Come sister." She spoke softly before leading her away.

Tanya looked to her new company and spoke calmly and clearly. "As I previously stated, we help maintain a sort of balance for the wildlife here. As such there are certain places, not unlike this, that house the endangered species. These spaces we are very particular; depending on that species, current predators and their population you may hunt them so as to assist the other. If the predators are low in numbers the area becomes white. What that means is that all hunting is not permitted. There are various areas throughout Denali that we've labeled as green, white and yellow. You now know what a white area is, yellow is an area that homes endangered species but has an abundance of its predators which we may target. And lastly green is an area with little to no limitations. Unfortunately this area in which we currently stand in is a part of a white zone."

"I see, so this is what you referred to as helping the ecosystem. Quite elaborate."

"My thanks. It is also preferred to dispose of the bodies near other predators so that it does not go to waste. I would be happy to direct you to a green area if you would follow me." She smiled.

Edward turned towards the direction she intended to lead them and agreed. "Lead the way," he said with a crooked smile.

Tanya nodded before speeding off in the direction of the 'green area' with the Cullens trailing close behind her. Occasionally she'd find herself lost in the run but would be drawn out of it by the playful jibes by her companions.

When she finally stopped she gestured to the area ahead of them and spoke. "Enjoy your meals."

Without another word the coven blew past her in search of their dinner whereas she idled closing her eyes and welcoming all other senses to capture her focus.

A few minutes passed in utter silence as she listened to every break of flora and every careful step the animals took, leaving their breath thick in the air as they went. A rabbit, a badger, and suddenly _her prey_. An old dall sheep that had been separated from its herd and rather far from its natural setting took quick steps through the forest. It's blood rushing through its fairly medium frame as its heart pumped it along. She swiftly moved towards it weaving in a quick manner. Suddenly it's heartbeat spiked and thrummed even more loudly, now fully aware of its predicament.

She smiled knowingly and then like a bullet she chased her target bringing it down in a moment too quick for its slow movements to prevent. It's windpipe cracking at the force of her grasp and its breathing immediately stopped as the creature gasped for air. Before it could suffer much longer, she dug her porcelain teeth deep into the flesh at a pulsing artery. The blood flowed warmly through her. Quelling the dull ache at her throat and bringing with its life force pure energy which spread throughout her being, gifting her with strength that had begun to wane. Closing her eyes she welcomed every last drop with its seductive call and let herself sink into its melody.


End file.
